


Help Writing a Fic

by capwidowx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capwidowx/pseuds/capwidowx
Summary: If anyone could spare a minute of their time to read this, that would be amazing!!(I need help with my fic)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	Help Writing a Fic

Hey guys!! 

I have been an avid fanfic reader for about 5 years and I have always loved to write. I have wanted to write a Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov fanfic for a long time but I cannot seem to ever properly finish that goal. I finally sat down to write last summer because I had a prompt that was nagging me all year. But when it actually came to writing, I struggled a lot with organizing my story. I would come up with all kinds of scenes in my head that I would write down, but I could never form a beginning, end, or general flow to the story. I always had pieces but could never put them together properly. Now this summer I have a few more prompts in my head and would once again absolutely love to write a fanfic, but it seems I am still having the same struggles. I was always told I was a great writer by teachers and friends but I’m learning that I really have no idea how to write a whole book/story. I do not really know anyone who I could talk to about this because none of my real life friends are into this stuff and I haven’t been on Twitter in a year. All of you on AO3 are so amazingly talented and I would be over the moon if any of you would be willing to talk to me and help me out with my ideas and writing by email or dm or whatever you prefer. (I would also love to make a new friend!) But I understand that people are busy so anything is appreciated, whether that is a YouTuber recommendation, a tidbit of advice in the comments, or just encouragement, I would love to hear it!  
Thanks so much for listening  
Lots of love, Jadyn


End file.
